


More Than Enough

by puck1919



Series: Take On Me [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Gosalyn Starling - Freeform, Gyro Gearloose is former FOWL, Hanukkah, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck1919/pseuds/puck1919
Summary: Five scenes from the holidays in Duckburg
Relationships: Della Duck/Gyro Gearloose, Drake Mallard & Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Gosalyn Mallard
Series: Take On Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> "But if you believe in love, that would be more than enough  
> For you to come and celebrate with me"  
> — Kermit the Frog, "The Christmas Wish"

Drake got home to find Malloy furiously scrubbing the dining room table.

“Are we prepping for surgery?” he asked.

“This table has been in storage for five years,” she said. “I want to make sure it’s _clean_ before we use it tonight.”

“We’re having people over,” Drake said. “When did we decide this?”

“It’s not a lot,” Mallory said. “Launchpad, Morgana, Gloria. It’s just this will be the first time since Dad died...”

She paused, looking away. 

“First time for what?”

She looked up. “Oh! You should open this before the others get here.”

She picked up a cardboard box and handed it to him. 

“Careful, it’s fragile,” she said.

“It’s _heavy_ ,” he muttered.

He tore at the tape and lifted the flaps. Under the crumpled up newspaper was an old menorah.

“Oh, wow,” he said. “Where is this from?”

“Dad,” she said. “It’s an old Waddlemeyer family heirloom. Real silver, too.”

“We’re Jewish?” Drake said, putting the menorah on the table.

“Dad was,” Mallory said. “Mom wasn’t, and I don’t know about Lily, but yeah. Jim didn’t care so much for religion, so when we had Gosalyn, it was Hanukkah at home and Christmas at my mother’s.”

“Yeah, I was just talking to Gloria about Fen and Gos going to Midnight Mass with her,” Drake said.

Mallory shrugged. “Sounds fine with me.”

“So what do we need to do to get ready?” Drake asked.

“I’ll finish up in here,” Mallory said. “There’s a five pound bag of potatoes in the kitchen, they need to be chopped and shredded.”

“Sounds like a job for Darkwing Duck.”

* * *

Fenton walked into the lab and put his bag under the nearest lab bench. Gyro held up an envelope. 

“Bonuses came in today,” he said. 

“Sweet!” Fenton said, taking the envelope. “I’ve already planned what Drake and I are doing, there’s this new Indonesian place and— _woah_.”

Fenton looked at the check. More specifically, the number of zeroes on it.

“This is... what is this?” he asked.

“Your bonus,” Gyro said, adjusting his microscope. 

“This is way more than I got last year,” he said.

“Yeah,” Gyro said. “Well, you weren’t on any patents last year.”

“I thought Mr. McDuck owned those patents,” Fenton said.

“Check your contract again,” Gyro said. “McDuck Enterprises files and maintains the patent, but half of all the money they make from them goes back to us.”

“This is _half_?” Fenton said. 

“Yeah,” Gyro said. “It’s what I negotiated with Scrooge when he brought me on as head of R&D.”

Fenton put the check back in the envelope and put the envelope in his bag. He pulled out something covered in wrapping paper.

“By the way, Drake and I got this for you,” Fenton said.

“We really don’t need to do a gift exchange,” Gyro said.

“Just take the damn present.”

Gyro rolled his eyes and took the gift, unwrapping it. He looked at it and froze.

It was a picture of Lilith Gray, an old candid. She wasn’t looking at the camera, she was touching her hair and smiling. Gyro put a hand over his beak. 

“I know we don’t know all of the details,” Fenton said. “But Drake found a bunch of photos in his dad’s things, and you seemed to know her.”

“Yeah,” Gyro said. “Yeah, I did.”

* * *

“What do you even wear to a Winter Formal?” Lena asked.

“Beats me,” Gosalyn shrugged, looking at the dress on the rack. “I might just wear my quince dress again.”

“I know, right?” Lena said. She put the dress back on the hanger. “Save me the agony of the dressing room.”

She ran a hand over her crystal arm. Gosalyn put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

“You’ll look great,” Gosalyn said. “Whatever you end up with.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Lena said. 

They held hands as they walked through the mall. They passed by the Santa’s workshop setup to get to the food court, buying some hot chocolate at the Starduck’s stand. 

“So what are you doing for the holidays?” Gosalyn asked. 

Lena shrugged. “I think we’re just staying in. My dads have the whole house decked out, they love it.”

“Nice,” Gosalyn said. “Yeah, Mom really went in on Hanukkah this year. I think to make up for all the years that Dad missed.”

“First year of holidays with a new family is... nice,” Lena said. “I learned a lot when I moved in.”

“We’re doing Christmas at M’ma’s,” Gosalyn said. “Apparently there’s some big dinner she does every year.”

“You going to the New Years thing at the manor?” Lena asked.

“I think I heard my dads talking about that,” Gosalyn said. “Webby invite you and Vi?”

“Yep,” Lena said. 

They both paused. Gosalyn stirred her drink.

“So... do you want to go to the Winter Formal with me?” Gosalyn asked.

“Well, it’s about time you asked!” Lena said, laughing.

* * *

It was snowing in Duckburg on Christmas Eve and Darkwing scaled Glomgold Tower. Megavolt was waiting at the top, scanning the city with a pair of night-vision goggles. 

“How’s it look?” he asked.

“All’s quiet,” she said, moving the goggles to her forehead. “You know, you didn’t have to do this— I could’ve gone it alone.”

“Fenton’s taking the kid to Midnight Mass,” Drake said. “It was an excuse to get out of it.”

“Right,” Gandra said. “Not really a church guy?”

“Haven’t been since High School,” he said.

“Yeah...” Gandra sighed.

“It’s not gonna be like that for Gosalyn,” Drake said. “She’s gonna be safe.”

“Hate to break it to you, but no one is ever safe,” Gandra said. “I mean, look at Fenton. His mom’s a cop. And he still puts himself on the line, everyday.”

“Fenton has his own issues,” Drake said. 

“And Gosalyn is going to have hers,” she said. “Look, I don’t have kids, but we all have our things. She’s got three parents who love her, and a good group of friends, she’s going to be fine.”

Drake paused. “You know, I never thought to ask— where have you been staying?”

Gandra shrugged. “Couch-surfed for a bit until Gyro put me up in his place. He’s got... extra anti-FOWL security.”

“Yeah, but isn’t he doing Christmas with Della and the other McDucks?”

“I think so,” she said. 

“Come back with me,” he said. “I promise Gloria’s going to make way more food than the five of us can eat ourselves.”

She paused. “Sure. Sounds nice.”

* * *

Della carefully balanced the champagne bottle and glasses as she shut the door and walked onto the roof of the Money Bin. Gyro was setting up the control panel for the fireworks. 

“I got drinks,” Della said.

“Yes, because getting drunk is _exactly_ what I want to do right before setting off several hundred pounds of explosives,” he said.

“It’s New Years. Live a little,” she said. “But I suppose it can wait.” 

She put the champagne aside and looked over the controls. 

“Complicated little gizmo,” she said.

“I’d say it’s not rocket science, but it kind of is,” he said. 

“Looks almost like the Spear’s controls,” she said. 

“Well, I built this and the Spear, so...” Gyro paused. “Wait, did you—?”

“Nah,” Della said. “Auld lang syne and all that.”

Gyro shook his head. “New Years always makes me think about past stuff.”

“I did notice that new picture on your desk,” Della said. “There a story there?”

“That’s Lilith Gray,” Gyro said. “She was a FOWL agent, when I was a kid. She’s actually Drake’s mother.”

“And you have a picture of Drake’s mother on your desk because..?” 

“She took care of me,” Gyro said. “When she wasn’t on assignment. She was... kind. To me, to the other kids that were there.”

“She was your mother, too,” Della said.

“I don’t want to think about it like that,” Gyro said. “And I definitely never put it to Fenton or Drake that way. But I think they know.”

“What happened to the other kids?” Della asked.

Gyro shook his head. “They never got out.”

Della pulled Gyro into a kiss. 

“Then we’ll go get them,” she said. “Here’s a resolution: let’s burn FOWL to the ground.”

“What?” Gyro said, breathless.

“They’re going to keep hurting people, hurting kids,” Della said. “Kids like you and Drake. Kids like Gandra and Gosalyn. Not anymore, not on my watch. I have access to all the old SHUSH records. We can do this, together.”

Gyro blinked. “Wow.”

Della smiled. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Right, yes,” he said, turning back to the controls. 

“I’ll get the drinks ready,” she said.

Back at the manor, the party spilled out onto the front lawn. Fenton took Drake aside, out of sight of the others.

“Fen, it is _way_ too cold for—”

“Just kiss me,” Fenton said.

Drake did, his arm around Fenton’s waist. In the distance, the others started counting down. They started to cheer as the fireworks went off over the bay.

“Happy New Year, babe,” Fenton said.

“Happy New Year,” Drake said back.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are still in the planning stages, but there will be more from me in 2021. Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
